


Golden Morning

by Miragefiction



Series: Golden Dawn [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Happy Sex, Morning Sex, Post-Time Skip, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miragefiction/pseuds/Miragefiction
Summary: Byleth is an early riser, but Claude is not. It doesn't take much to persuade him into wakefulness, however.





	Golden Morning

She woke up when the golden light of morning was just beginning to spill through the windows. She was warm, slightly sore, and very happy. Her body felt heavy under the light silk sheets, almost as if she had just marched a few miles after winning a long battle. For a long moment she just stared up at the ceiling without really seeing anything.

Somewhere outside, the tower bell rang out the hour but she soon lost count of the number of chimes. It couldn’t have been more than seven. She yawned and felt the body beside her shift slightly. 

A long brown arm curled around her side from behind. 

“Good morning,” she said softly. 

“Mmm,” he mumbled, voice still rough and low from sleep as he pulled her into a one-armed hug. “Mornin’...”

She turned into the embrace. It was a very loose hug, his fingers trailing down her back, one leg sliding around hers in a slow, lazy motion. 

She looked up into his face, but found his eyes weren’t even open yet, his hair falling over his brow in messy chestnut waves. 

She watched him for a while, content, until it was quite clear he had fallen completely back asleep, if he had been awake at all to begin with. It was a new experience to so closely examine him, completely devoid of embarrassment. It felt a bit bold to openly admire the sharp, angular line of his jaw, dark lashes against his warm, brown cheek, his pleasantly wide mouth and the sensual curve of his lips slightly parted as he breathed sleep-deep breaths. 

Desire stirred within her, a slow warm ticklish feeling, making her squirm slightly against his leg. 

Last night, perhaps only hours before, they had made love several times. She was a little surprised at herself for the urgency pulsing through her again so soon. Just thinking about the night before made her flush with need. He always said she had grown more expressive since they had been together, and maybe he was right. She felt more alive, more human, when he was with her.

She stared at him for a moment more, considering. If it was his fault she had become so needy, the least he could do was be conscious for it. 

She shifted against him, earning a soft grunt, and rubbed her nose against his. “Wake up.”

His brows drew together slightly but he still didn’t open his eyes. “...Mmnh,” he grumbled, “Don’t wanna...”

She scooted closer, sliding her cheek against his, the slight scratch of his beard deeply pleasant. “I think you might want to reconsider...”

He opened one green eye to blink at her and his sullen expression almost made her laugh. 

Instead she kissed him, running her fingers through his hair. With one hand she rubbed the shell of his ear, gently tugging at the golden ring in his lobe. He twitched and leaned into the motion with a groan. 

He began to return her touch slowly at first, then with growing intensity as he awakened more fully. The hand which had been hanging loosely against her back, gripped firmly against her hip to bring their bodies together more snugly. 

The soft fullness of her breasts pressed against his chest and he murmured appreciatively into her lips. 

“You’re an early riser, hmm?” He said with a slight chuckle, tilting his head slightly to kiss down the pale column of her neck. 

In response she rolled her hips against his thigh and asked. “Are you?” 

She felt his body tense and grow hard against her. “Ah, well... It appears a part of me is.”

“Good. Come here.” 

He rolled on top of her eagerly, laughing softly. 

They kissed deeply, hungrily, bumping and sliding against each other, clumsy in sudden eagerness. His weight on her, his chest hair slightly ticklish against her bare breasts, pressing down and into her, was so perfect she felt ready to melt right into the bedsheets in surrender. She clung to his broad shoulders and arched her back into him, the intimate heat between them almost too much to bear and yet not quite enough, not yet. 

She took his hand and slid it down her belly and between her legs.

She watched his eyes widen in surprise and then unfocus again, dark with lust, as he felt how silky wet she was, hot and slippery against his fingers. 

“W-wow... you’re really... all ready?”

“Mmm. Who’s fault is that?”

“Mine?” He asked, and she had to laugh at the hopeful lilt in the question. 

“Of course!”

“Sorry, I still can’t quite believe I’m not dreaming.” He said, leaning down until they were touching foreheads. “I’m gonna be awful mad if I wake up and I’m late to class again.” 

“You graduated over 6 years ago.”

“And yet, you’re still teaching me something new every day...”

“Do I need to instruct you what to do next, or do you think you can figure it out on your own?” 

“Mmm... I love you.” He laughed and sighed, practically a purr against her mouth. It burned every bit of teasing jest out of her.

“I love you,” she replied in a breathy whisper. “So much...”

He pulled his hand away and angled his hips against hers until she could feel his hard cock start to slide into her. 

“Gods... “ he said, voice practically a groan. “I wanna fill you up...!”

“Ah... y-yes... That’s the idea.”

He laughed again, a strange but incredibly pleasant sensation with him on top of her and practically inside her. 

He kissed her again, wetly, tongue swirling against hers in a way that made her tremble. She felt him shift, one hand firmly on her hip as he pushed deeper. She broke the kiss with a gasp, knees wobbling. 

“All right?” He asked, breath ragged. 

She nodded swiftly, biting her lip. It was more than all right. It was a hot, stretching ache of pleasure, as if her very core was slowly being filled.

“Oh... Gods...” he groaned, the muscles of his torso bunched tight. “You... are incredible.” 

She could only whimper in answer as his full length was seated inside her, hard and hot and almost, almost too much. She squirmed a little, her legs encircling his hips and clutching there. 

“Oh...!”

The first thrust was slow and shallow, rolling into her with deliberate care, as if he was savoring every sensation. He watched her reaction closely. 

“Good?”

She nodded again, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Very. Good.” 

The rhythm he set started slower than the night before, less desperate, but pushed deeper inside than she thought possible. The roll of his hips was a sweet torture as she hung on for dear life, gasping, fingers digging into his back. She pushed up to meet him, stomach tight and fluttering. 

The slow repetition was almost hypnotic, a spring pulling taught and easing, winding her up over and over. The firm pressure of his body against her so fully, filling her again and again was too good, so deep, right on the edge of pain, she thought she would lose all her senses and dissolve into a quivering mess. 

Urgency began to take precedence, driving them together faster, harder. She arched her back up off the bed, moaning with every powerful, pounding thrust. 

“Oh, please, oh goddess! Don’t stop!”

He didn’t, possibly couldn’t, and rocked into her with abandon, eager thrusts nearly lifting her off the bed, her hips rolling and snapping to meet him in enthusiastic rhythm.

She looked up into his face, his eyes hooded, dark and hungry and expression so totally without his normal careful composure, sweat dripping off the tip of his nose. He leaned down and gave her a fierce kiss, and she felt her body clench around him like a vice, muscles impossibly tight and hips bucking as she came with a sharp, wordless cry. 

He shuddered and groaned, hips jerking, and followed her swiftly, spilling into her and rocking for a moment, before collapsing on top of her in blissful oblivion. 

It took considerable time and heavy breathing to float back down to reality. 

He struggled to sit up on his elbows above her, giving her a look of utter adoration. “I’m glad I came back.”

She sighed happily and squeezed him with her whole body. “Me too.” 

They kissed slowly, almost lazily again. He shifted, and she winced slightly as he disengaged to roll and lie by her side. She felt warm, full, and her legs were aching in a very satisfying fashion. She wondered idly if she would be able to walk properly later today. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“I’m wonderful,” she answered simply. 

He laughed, a soft puff of breath into her shoulder. “I wholeheartedly agree...”


End file.
